


The Office S3E23: Pam's a Bitch

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Sex, Television, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen takes revenge on Pam for what she says to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office S3E23: Pam's a Bitch

This, and all my other stories, are planned to be standalone stories set during episodes of TV shows. Any events or situations from other stories do not roll over unless stated.

The set up for most of these stories will be sort of ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.

If you have any story ideas based on this show or others, you can explain don't be afraid to post a comment/shoot me an email and I'll see if I can add it to my list of ideas.

I would like to thank Pyrofanity for editing and encouragement. 

This is set in the TV show The Office from NBC. It will focus on the characters Karen and Pam. 

*

"Hey," Pam meekly said to Karen walking into the break room. "About the beach...," she started to say, in reference to her outburst and admittance of feelings for Karen's boyfriend Jim at the beach earlier in the week.

"It's okay, we all say things without thinking," Karen said dismissively cutting her off, annoyed at the whole situation, and the position Pam put her in. 

"Oh, no it's not that," Pam said, a bit more confidently. "I've actually been thinking that for a long time. And I'm glad I said it."

"I just- I'm sorry if it made you feel weird," Pam concluded, with a look of innocent uncaring on her face.

"Oh... Okay," Karen muttered, a look of almost disbelief stretched across her face, with a hint of anger there too.

"Pam is... kind of a bitch," Karen stated emphatically, in one of her "talking head" interviews. "And now, she is going to be my bitch," she finished, a smirk starting to appear on her face.

Pam was still sitting in the lunch area and as Karen entered the annex she made sure to lock the door behind after making sure Ryan, Kelly, and Toby were elsewhere. Once she did, she moved to the break room where she noticed Pam had her back to her and was mulling over the options in the vending machines. 

Pam, the timid and shy office receptionist, was of average height with perky breasts and a cute, little butt. Her light brown hair reached down just past her shoulders. She wore a blue blazer and one of her trademark skirts, this one gray, that reached just below her knees. 

Karen was just the opposite. She was a take charge sort of woman with a tenacious attitude which helped her in her job as saleswoman. She was a bit above average height with very long legs and an athletic build. Her breasts were on the small side but her incredibly tight ass more than made up for that. She wore a white, button-down shirt along with a pair of gray businesswoman pants. This was capped off with a pair of black high heels. 

Karen started to move over where Pam was while trying her best to make sure Pam didn't hear her approach. She smiled at the girl in front of her knowing that Pam had no idea what was going to happen next.

She swiftly walked behind her, placing one hand over her mouth and the other on her leg just below the hem of her skirt. Pam let out a surprised, "mmmppphh!"

"Listen here you little bitch, Jim is mine," Karen hissed in Pam's ear while moving her hand up momentarily to grab the receptionist's plump ass. "Not you, or anyone, can make a move on him, let alone make me look like an idiot in front of all my coworkers," Karen continued to Pam, who at least now knew who was holding a hand over her mouth. 

She still didn't understand what Karen had planned for her, but she would soon find out. The hand on her ass worried her slightly and her eyes were wide open in shock.

The hand slowly trailed back down and moved around the front of her right leg, again just below the hem. With her thumb, Karen pushed up on the skirt and slowly hiked it up while her other fingers traveled inside. She could feel and hear Pam mumbling into her hand but she ignored it.

As she continued, the skirt fell and was now being pushed up by her wrist as the rest of her hand slowly and gently glided up Pam's smooth leg. As Karen kept moving forward she grew more and more curious about what kind of panties Pam was wearing. That is until she kept moving upwards and her hand made contact with Pam's naked pussy.

Pam had in a moment of spontaneity and confidence after her outburst at the beach decided to come to work commando. A decision which she was now regretting. The first time Karen's hand touched it, a jolt of pleasure ripped through her body, and she shuddered briefly in Karen's grasp.

"Look at the naughty little slut with no panties," Karen coyly stated. She bent Pam over slightly, jutting her ass out, and slowly started running her fingers along Pam's pussy. Pam was stuck in place due to shock and the fact that what Karen was doing was causing her immense pleasure. She moaned incoherently into Karen's hand.

"You like this don't you slut?" Karen cooed, emphasizing the last word. Pam nodded without thinking and slightly grinded her ass on Karen. Karen noticed the sudden enthusiasm and decided to strike while the fire was still hot. She stopped suddenly and let her middle finger dart briefly inside of Pam. This caused Pam to buckle at the knees but Karen held her firmly in place.

She slowly pushed it further and further in until she felt it bottom out. The moan that escaped Pam convinced her to start slowly fucking her with that finger. She did this slowly picking up speed before, without warning, adding a second finger.

Pam shuddered again and jutted her ass further out and started moving it in and out to meet the fingers. Due to her current position Pam needed more and more support from her hands that she had firmly planted on the vending machines. 

Karen let her other hand slowly glide down from her mouth making Pam's moans suddenly much louder. Karen placed the hand on Pam's breasts and started fondling them, furthering Pam's pleasure.

Karen could feel and hear the approaching orgasm of Pam and momentarily greatly slowed down her speed on both Pam's breasts and pussy. Pam let out a soft mewl of disappointment.

"Does my little slut want to cum?" Karen asked, giving Pam an all too innocent look. "Yes, yes please let me cum, please!" Pam begged trying to impale herself on the fingers by smashing her hips forward.

"As long as you do whatever I want, ok?" Karen asked with a big smile spreading on her face. Pam simply nodded over and over in agreement.

Karen roughly grabbed Pam's right breast and started to play with it all while bending her further over with her other hand. She picked her pace right back up and then some with her fingers and flicked Pam's clit with her thumb.

Pam was slamming herself as best she could to meet the fingers and was so close to an orgasm she could practically taste it. "I want you to cum for me slut," Karen commanded and started to sensually kiss Pam's neck.

This sent Pam over the edge and she came. Her initial scream was so loud that Karen had to quickly shift her hand back up to cover her mouth for fear of being caught. Pam was shaking and twisting in Karen's hold and the fingers that were still fucking her only heightened the sensations she was feeling. She was screaming incoherently into Karen's hand and still subconsciously pushing her hips into the Karen's fingers.

As the orgasm subsided and Karen was sure it was over, she slowly brought Pam up so she was standing straight. She gave a slap on her ass and then slowly brought her around to be facing her. This was the first time Pam had actually seen her face since the whole ordeal had started and she noticed an almost angry glint in Karen's eyes along with one of anticipation.

Karen brought her hand up to her face and slowly slid her middle and pointer finger in her mouth where she proceeded to slide them fully in. Pam could see her sucking off the juices and savoring them as she slid the fingers out of her mouth with a cute little pop.

Karen let one hand grasp Pam's ass and the other to grab her face. She pulled her in for a passionate kiss and let her tongue explore all around Pam's mouth. Pam fell into the kiss and reciprocated fully all that she was receiving.

This continued for a couple of minutes before Karen slowly broke the kiss, letting her lips linger on Pam's as they finally broke off the kiss. Karen pushed Pam back into the machines gently and backed away a foot or so herself.

"Stay put slut," Karen commanded and Pam obeyed. Karen unbuttoned and unbuckled her pants, and almost as if she was giving Pam a show, slowly slid them off while grabbing her panties along the way. She slowly turned around and bent almost completely over, giving Pam a great view of her ass and pussy as she slid her pants and panties down to her ankles.

She fully slid them off without removing her heels and laid them on a neighboring table. She pulled a chair up and sat it between but slightly behind two tables then she sat down and moved her legs apart, giving Pam another show.

Karen let each of her long, toned legs stretch out. She put both of her high heeled feet on separate tables, spreading her pussy wide open, so that she was completely exposed to the shy receptionist. Her top still being on didn't stop Karen from playing with her perky breasts, which she kneaded and fooled around with using one hand. 

With the other she motioned for Pam to get on her knees, and Pam dutifully did so, her head mostly aimed down. "Come on, lick my pussy bitch," Karen commanded and Pam slowly crawled and kneeled so that her face was inches away from the pussy in front of her.

She had never eaten pussy before and regardless of the events previously, she was unsure of if she was willing to do this. Before she could make a decision, she felt a hand across the back of her head pushing her forward. 

She felt her face mushed against Karen's pussy and a whole new set of aromas and feelings hit her all at once. She could feel how wet Karen was as the domineering woman's juices dripped onto her face. Karen repositioned Pam's head, firmly planting her mouth on Karen's pussy. 

Once this was done, Karen gyrated her hips forward as much as she could in her delicate position, all while pushing Pam's head around her pussy getting her mouth and nose used to the senses they were experiencing.

"I said lick it bitch, so get to it," Karen demanded, smirking at the innocent girl kneeling in front of her. She looked utterly helpless but eager nonetheless.

Pam let her tongue out tentatively, slowly exploring the pussy in front of her. A little flick here, a dab there, so unsure of herself and what she should do. She moved her hands up and gently braced herself on Karen's legs.

Karen for her part was willing to be patient, at least for now, with Pam. She gently stroked her head and pushed away any hair that fell in her pretty face. "That's it slut, good girl. Lick it like the good little bitch you are," Karen cooed, flashing Pam a reassuring smile to let her know she was doing well.

This gave Pam a bit of confidence and she rewarded Karen by taking a big lick at her pussy, going from bottom to top. This got a large moan of pleasure from Karen, further emboldening Pam. She now lapped at the pussy, simply running her tongue up and down the moist skin. 

"That's it baby, keep going you are doing so good," Karen commended her, rolling her own head back in pleasure. She redoubled her own efforts on her tits and she now felt her nipples were as hard as diamonds.

Pam enjoyed the compliment and attempted to repay it by letting her tongue slowly enter Karen's pussy. It pushed its way in and got another large moan from Karen. Pam looked up only to see Karen in throes of pleasure.

She now went at her task at hand with more gusto. She diligently licked up and down and every few passes pushed her tongue in as deep as she could. She then decided to switch it up a bit and threw in swishing her head side to side.

During one her passes, her tongue flicked across something which she immediately realized was Karen's clit. Karen simply moaned louder and pushed down on Pam's head more. Pam quickly made it a focal point of her technique, flicking it on each pass round, and even going so far as to suck on when she noticed the reaction that got from Karen.

This led to Pam experimenting with just munching on her pussy as a whole and narrowing down until she reached her clit. Karen seemed to really enjoy everything that Pam was doing so she simply rotated between all of her newfound tricks.

Karen was now in a constant state of pleasure and could feel an orgasm quickly building. She egged Pam on and palmed Pam's head so she could fuck her face to the best of her ability. Pam was oblivious to all this but Karen's increased tempo told her she should speed up too.

All of a sudden Karen came while screaming, "Oh fuck yes, just like that! I'm cumming!"

She shook and twisted on the chair, just barely managing to stay upright. This was helped by Pam's bracing her unknowingly, and while she knew Karen was cumming Pam never stopped giving her pleasure. She ate her out throughout her entire orgasm. The hand on Pam's head tightened its grip and pushed down harder, mushing Pam's face into her pussy over and over again.

As wave after wave of the orgasm hit her Karen went more and more limp in her chair. Finally after it was over she sat numbly, just barely aware Pam was still happily lapping away. She patted her head twice, causing Pam to look up at her with a smile.

Karen brought her legs down slowly and planted them on the ground beside Pam. She gave her a cute little smile before demanding, "This time use your fingers." She simply motioned to her pussy before going back to playing with her breasts this time with both hands. She also gave Pam a look that made her know she better do as she was told.

Pam picked her speed back up with her tongue and slowly let her right hand drift to Karen's pussy. Her pointer finger led the way and ever so gently Pam let it brush against Karen's pussy. A shiver went through Karen's body and she nodded down at Pam to show her approval.

She pushed it inside before quickly pulling it back out. The moan of pleasure from Karen told her to keep going so she put it back in and this time pushed it in little by little. She decided to focus on sucking on her clit and let the finger push in naturally. Before she knew it her finger was fully in and before she could wrap her head around this Karen moaned, "Put in more!"

Pam pulled her pointer finger out and this time inserted it along with her middle finger, again pushing them in with trepidation. Karen egged her on and as she munched on the pussy in front of her she pushed them in quicker and with a bit more gusto. As they bottomed out she let her thumb flick Karen's clit and started to ever so slowly fuck Jim's girlfriend with two fingers.

Exhilarated by the whole situation she pulled them out and almost without thinking added a third. This caused Karen to moan in support. She did the same as with the other fingers and slowly got Karen used to the sensation before started to fuck her with all three. 

Karen was rocking her hips back and forth to meet the fingers and roughly playing with her tits through her shirt. Pam noticed her arousal and picked up speed until she was full on finger fucking her and she could tell Karen was loving it. She increased the speed of her tongue and mouth to keep up with her fingers.

Pam's three fingers that were now slamming into Karen's cunt at a rapid rate and she continued to munch of her pussy and suck on her clit. This was enough for Karen and she came again. "Oh fuck yes! I'm cumming!" she screamed as both hands shot down to brace herself on Pam's head which shoved it further in.

Pam, emboldened by getting another orgasm out of her, brought her fingers out and slowly moved them upwards until they were right in front of Karen's face. She pushed them forward until Karen, by second nature, took them fully into her mouth. Her other hand roughly grabbed one of Karen's breasts and she continued munching away.

As her orgasm subsided, Karen's body was still quivering. The hand slowly pulled out of her mouth and Pam braced it on Karen's leg. Karen grasped Pam's head with both of her hands and slowly pulled her up. She once again passionately kissed her, now both of their mouths mixing juices from each of them.

Karen slowly pulled them both to a standing position and then swiveled Pam to be facing the door. She gave her a few small pats on the ass. She then threateningly whispered into her ear, "I don't want to see you ever sniffing around Jim again, ok slut?" Pam nodded meekly and scampered off back into the office. 

She sat down at the front desk and shot a quick look at Jim who gave her a typical confused Jim face back. She looked away as Karen walked back into the main room with a bit more pep in her step. Karen glared at Pam before giving Jim her best innocent smile.

Pam enjoyed the compliment and attempted to repay it by letting her tongue slowly enter Karen's pussy. It pushed its way in and got another large moan from Karen. Pam looked up only to see Karen in throes of pleasure.

She now went at her task at hand with more gusto. She diligently licked up and down and ever few passes pushed her tongue as deep as it could in. She then decided to switch it up a bit and threw in swishing her head side to side.

During one her passes her tongue flicked across something which she immediately realized was Karen's clit. Karen simply moaned louder and pusher down on Pam's head more. Pam quickly made it a focal point of her technique, flicking it on each pass round, and even going so far as to suck on when she noticed the reaction that got from Karen.

This led to Pam experimenting with just munching on her pussy as a whole and narrowing down until she reached her clit. Karen seemed to really enjoy everything that Pam was doing so she simply rotated between all of her newfound tricks.

Karen was now in a constant state of pleasure and could an orgasm quickly building. She egged Pam on and palmed Pam's head so she could fuck her face to the best of her ability. Pam was oblivious to all this but Karen's increased tempo told her she should speed up too.

All of a sudden Karen came screaming, "Oh fuck yes, just like that! I'm cumming!"

She shook and twisted on the chair, just barely managing to stay upright. This was helped by Pam's bracing her unknowingly, and while she knew Karen was cumming Pam never stopped giving her pleasure. She ate her out throughout her entire orgasm. The hand on Pam's head tightened its grip and pushed down harder, mushing Pam's face into her pussy over and over again.

As wave after wave of the orgasm hit her Karen went more and more limp in her chair. Finally after it was over she sat numbly, just barely aware Pam was still happily lapping away. She patted her head twice, causing Pam to look up at her with a smile.

Karen brought her legs down slowly and planted them on the ground beside Pam. She gave her a cute little smile before demanding, "This time use your fingers." She simply motioned to her pussy before going back to playing with her breasts this time with both hands. She also gave Pam a look that made her know she better do as she was told.

Pam picked her speed back up on her tongue and slowly let her right hand drift to Karen's pussy. Her pointer led the way and ever so gently let it brush against Karen's pussy. A shiver went through Karen's body and she nodded down at Pam to show her approval.

She pushed it inside before quickly pulling it back out. The moan of pleasure from Karen told her to keep going so she put it back in and this time pushed it in little by little. She decided to focus on sucking on her clit and let the finger push in naturally. Before she knew it her finger was fully in and before she could wrap her head around this Karen moaned, "Put in more!"

Pam pulled her pointer finger out and this time inserted it along with her middle finger again pushing them in with trepidation. Karen egged her on and as she munched on the pussy in front of her she pushed them in quicker and with a bit more gusto. As they bottomed out she let her thumb flick Karen's clit and started to ever so slowly fuck her with two fingers.

Exhilarated by the whole situation she pulled them out and almost without thinking added a third. This caused Karen to moan in support. She did the same as with the other fingers and slowly got Karen used to the sensation before started to fuck her with all three. 

Karen was rocking her hips back and forth to meet the fingers and roughly playing with her tits through her shirt. Pam noticed her arousal and picked up speed until she was full on finger fucking her and she could tell Karen was loving it. She increased the speed of her tongue and mouth to keep in line with her fingers.

Pam's three fingers that were now slamming into Karen's cunt and she continued to munch of her pussy and suck on her clit. This was enough for Karen and she came again. "Oh fuck yes! I'm cumming!" She screamed as both hands shot down to brace herself on Pam's head. Doing so shoved her head further in 

Pam emboldened by getting another orgasm out of here brought her fingers out and slowly moved them upwards until they were right in front of Karen's face. She pushed them forward until Karen by second nature took them fully into her mouth. Her other hand roughly grabbed one of Karen's breasts and she continued munching away.

As her orgasm subsided Karen's body was still quivering. The hand slowly pulled out of her mouth and Pam braced it on Karen's leg. Karen grasped Pam's head with both of her hands and slowly pulled her up. She once again passionately kissed her, now both of their mouths mixing juices from each of them.

Karen slowly pulled them both to a standing position and then swiveled Pam to be facing the door. She gave her a few small pats on the ass. She then threateningly whispered into her ear, "I don't want to see you ever sniffing around Jim again, ok slut?" Pam nodded meekly and sauntered off back into the office. 

She sat down at her receptionist deck and did a quick look at Jim who gave her a typical confused Jim face back. She looked away as Karen walked back into the main room, a bit more pep in her step. Karen glared at Pam before giving Jim her best innocent smile.


End file.
